Testing Wilson
by Fadingsummer
Summary: Having House as a colleague isn't always easy, especially when he's constantly on your tail. Not that Wilson minds. Not at all.


After a short pause, seemingly thoughtless, House put the clipboard away with a sigh.  
'Booooo-ring,' he muttered. What use were medical problems, were patients, if they couldn't take his mind off everyday life? Pneumonia? Tumors? Whatever.  
He swung himself out of his chair, grabbing his walking stick just in time. Maybe strolling around the hospital halls would be amusing. You never know, you could irritate someone on the way. 

He found someone to irritate soon enough, as Wilson walked towards him, as if in a terrible hurry. A warning directed at House was already in his eyes, but it was just one human request more for House to ignore. In one swift movement, he pulled him along, turned him around en pushed him into the men's bathroom.

'I should've known better than to trust your disabilities,' he sighed with his back against a cold blue wall.  
'Oh, please, doctor Wilson, you know my disabilities as well as I do. What is it then today, hm? Too many patients dying? Too much paper work to do?'  
'No, just a doctor pulling me inside the toilets while I'm on my way to a patient that's in urgent need of help, House.'  
House pretended he didn't understand. He liked it that way.  
'Why the toilets, House?'  
'Good one, huh? Hey, look at this.'  
He took three pills out of their case, and started to roll them around in his hand and between his fingers, with an amazing speed. At the end, he threw them high in the air, caught them all in his mouth, swallowed them and grinned at Wilson. 'Ta-dah'  
For a moment, Wilson was stunned. 'That's... awesome,' he said.  
'I thought so'.  
'No, it really is. But...'  
House rolled his eyes, because he knew Wilson wasn't distracted for long.  
'But why are you dying for my attention, Greg? I have this patient waiting for me. What do you want from me?'  
Something better was needed this time, so he pressed his lips on Wilson's, immediately asking for a real kiss by using his tongue a bit.  
He knew this was an offer Wilson couldn't refuse. He never could. No matter how angry they were at each other, House could always make him want his kiss. Maybe because he knew how to kiss Wilson. He liked it soft, somewhat too soft for House, but he was willing to give Wilson what he wanted, because he started to make small noises when he did. He truly enjoyed having him so weak.  
It was the same this time. As soon as they broke their kiss, Wilson was trying to get another. When he realised House was refusing, he whispered: 'Please do that again? At your place? Tonight?'  
'James,' House smiled down at him. 'Wasn't there a patient waiting for you?'  
Inviting Wilson to dinner suddenly got a lot easier. He'd be there anyway now.

They actually managed to make love that night. They ate something, while most of House's dinner consisted of his precious pills. 'I think you're taking them a bit too much,' Wilson said carefully. 'I know you're getting used to it more and more,' he reacted to the sarcastic look thrown at him, 'but don't you think you're becoming addicted?'  
'What are you talking about?' said House, pointing his fork at Wilson's nose. 'You think I'm getting high on them? I wish they could make me.'  
'If they could, you wouldn't be able to work anymore, or ride your motorcycle...'  
'You're closing yourself in with your arguments, I'm warning you.'  
Wilson smiled, defeated.  
Now you're just being cute, House thought silently as he looked him in the eyes.

Neither of them knew what to do with each other. I'm not really in love with him, Wilson used to think everytime he felt a burning sting in his heart. I can't be, it can't work out. He won't be able to love me, so what's the use?  
House kept telling himself not to get attached to him, not at all. I don't want to hurt him, he thought, and I don't want him to hurt me. Why having him around, when having friends is not like me, and above that, a bad idea?  
But he couldn't deny everything felt right when Wilson was with him, and everything felt wrong when they were apart.

They never talked about sex, they both felt it would make them feel uncomfortable. They just let it happen. House was still surprised Wilson hadn't stopped him their first time, because he had had so many chances to get out of it while he could. House had never thought it would have worked, had never thought Wilson would give in. But he did. Even worse, he completely melt in his arms. For a moment it had felt like Wilson was really his, and that deleted all his doubts about getting him in his bed. One moment was enough for him, more could only be disappointing. But they simply did it again the next day, and it felt the same. It was better.

Pressing kiss after kiss on his lips, House slowly led Wilson to his bedroom. Shoes were left behind, clothes fell on the floor, Wilson was blushing all over, visible even in the dim light. They dropped themselves on the bed, without a word, afraid to break the spell between them. When they made love they hardly made any sound. Wilson told House how to move without causing him pain. House was just breathing heavily, biting his lip or biting Wilson's shoulder, moaning a little when they both reached their climax, then falling into deep silence again. It wasn't beautiful, but it was tender. He didn't know what to say, didn't want to speak, he just held Wilson close to him.  
'I can't believe we're doing this,' Wilson whispered. When he realised House wasn't going to react, he sighed. After a few minutes, House knew he had fallen asleep. He spent the rest of his night listening to him, breathing peacefully.

When Wilson opened his eyes to the early morninglight, he noticed there was no one lying next to him. But there was breakfast on the bedside cabinet, with orange juice. His clothes were folded and on a chair. Wilson smiled, until he found a small note next to the sandwiches.  
'Can I have more vicodin now?'

When Wilson was in his office, working through another pile of files, House almost fell through his door.  
'Can I have it?' he smiled innocently.  
'I don't believe you really want it,' Wilson said. When House lifted his eyebrows, he sighed, knowing he had been right. 'Isn't it clear I care about you? Why do you always push me? What more do you want from me?' House didn't answer.  
'Do you just want to disappoint me? You want me to leave? You want me to hate you, like everyone else? Because that would prove you've been right all along.'  
'Being right isn't that important to me,' House said quietly.  
'You're kidding, House, it's everything to you. Don't tell me I'm more important, because I won't believe you.'  
'Testing you is nothing but a bad habit.'  
'Then stop doing it.'  
'I think I will. I think I know who you are anyway.'  
'And?'  
'I'm not disappointed.'  
Wilson smiled and walked up to House. 'You'll never get any closer to saying 'I love you', will you?'  
'I guess not,' House whispered, turning completely red.  
'I love you too, Greg, in spite of everything. You shouldn't be afraid I'm going to leave you. I can handle a lot, you know.'  
'I know you can.'  
'You're blushing.'  
'You haven't won yet, Wilson, mark my words.'  
'Oh, I think I have.'  
Wilson saw the look on his face, could almost hear his brain thinking of a way to get out of this. He smiled at him, because he knew he wouldn't find one.  
'Isn't there a patient dying at this very moment?'  
House couldn't help smiling, then he left as quick as he could, limping.

7 August, 2007, 14.25


End file.
